Perdida en el deseo
by ackerman-chan
Summary: traicionada y vendida por su única familia...Ahora solo es el juguete del hombre que la compro pero ¿por que siento esto por el? lo se mal summary pero denle la oportunidad "LEMMON"
1. En venta

**Sé que me querrán matar por lo que escribí pero no lo pude evitar simplemente la idea llego y no la podía dejar pasar espero que les guste habrá "**_**LEMMON"…**_** Mikasa perdóname por esto pero baldra la pena. Esta historia está inspirada en el manga "okane ga nai"**

…

**Prov Mikasa:**

Estas personas están podridas…sonrisas falsas, trajes caros y joyas que lo único que hacen es ocultar su ya más que retorcida alma y lo peor de todo es que estoy a punto de ser vendida a uno de ellos…

- El siguiente articulo es una joven de raza mixta, de alrededor de 18 años de edad – estaba encadenada tal cual perro, desnuda y con una cadena que rodeaba mi cuello… era humillante

- Como pueden ver posee una suave y delicada piel y un precioso cabello azabache, eso sin mencionar su figura…sin duda de una calidad que rara vez volverán a encontrar – podía sentir como una mano pasaba por todo mi cuerpo era asqueroso repugnante - es virgen, quien la quiera podrá comprobarlo inmediatamente – me alzaron y abrieron mis piernas ¿no les bastaba con tenerme como un perro? Al parecer no, forcejee hasta librarme del agarre, estaba mareada pero de todas formas podía defenderme, lance una patada al hombre que me tenia agarrada y este cayó al piso pero de repente me quede sin aire, habían jalado de la cadena que tenia atada en el cuello, trate de zafarme pero dos hombres más aparecieron y me estrellaron contra el frio suelo, no podía escapar mi cuerpo estaba débil – HAHAHA es toda una fierra ya se imaginaran como será en la cama quien la obtenga será todo un afortunado – ¿Afortunado? no era más que una mercancía. Tenía que escapar no importaba como, no le perteneceré a nadie…

- Y sin más preámbulos ¡COMENCEMOS LA SUBASTA CON 40 MILLONES! –

- 50…60…70…75…80…..¡100 MILLONES! – gritaban

- ¡Escuche 100 millones! ¡¿Alguien desea ofrecer más?! ¡¿Alguien ofrece más?!...En ese caso endido por… - el hombre fue interrumpido.

- ¡120 Millones! – Dijo un hombre con voz grave ¿En qué momento se subió al ensenaría? – Completamente en efectivo – abrió la maleta que traía y dejo caer todo el dinero en el suelo. Era un hombre de estatura baja pero con una mirada profunda e intimidante que congelaría a cualquiera pero para su desgracia no soy una cualquiera.

- ¡AH…!

- T-TU...DE RIVAILLE, ERES….

- Me encargare de esto Ackerman – su tono de voz fue calmado pero también autoritario

- ¿Por...qué…? – fue todo lo que alcance a decir ¿Cómo es que ese hombre sabe mi apellido?

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES…?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA VINISTE A HACER AQUÍ?!

-….Cállate ¿o acaso quieres que te mate…?

- Es…esto, perdone las molestias que le hemos causado – ese hombre no dejaba de temblar "¿tanto poder tenia?" - …no obstante, por favor retírese por el día de hoy…por favor.

- no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo en esta pocilga

- ¡S-si….! ¡Oigan abran paso! –

Eso fue lo último que alcance a escuchar mi vista se estaba volviendo borrosa, me maldije por ser tan débil estaba perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban cuando más las necesitaba estaba perdiendo el conocimiento…

…...

**Prov Levi **

Una vez termine con la tasación fui a recogerla, estaba inconsciente tirada en el piso, me quite el chaleco que traía puesto y se lo puse. Se veía tan indefensa era más que obvio que esos bastardos habían utilizado drogas…la cargué y la lleve hasta el apartamento le coloque una camiseta mía, la recosté en mi cama y como un idiota me senté a esperar que se despertara.

El tenerla tan cerca, el poder sentirla y el saber que seguía viva. Todo parecía un sueño sin embargo, aquella vez también…..parecía un sueño.

**FLASHBACK…**

Era un día lluvioso y yo estaba tirado en el piso con heridas por todo mi cuerpo estaba cseguro que sería mi fin hasta que escuche su voz…

- Te ves patético… pareces estar mal herido

_- _Levántate – ella extendió su mano para ayudarme – ven conmigo

"_Esa voz… esas manos" "Ni te imaginas cuanto me salvaron"_

- Te dieron una paliza… si gustas ¿Por qué no?….

"_Mikasa…"_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Poco a poco me fui acercando a tu rostro, quería tocar esos labios rosados estaba a unos pocos centímetros, nuestras narices se rosaban pero entonces comenzaste a recuperar el conocimiento, lo maldije internamente.

- ….nn….. – abriste lo ojos

- Ya era hora de que despertaras.

- ¿Dónde…? – y saltas de la cama y intentaste atacarme pero colapsaste, por suerte te alcance a sujetar.

- ¡¿SE PUDE SABER EN QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS PENSANDO?!

-¡ M-MALDITO S-SUÉLTAME!

- ¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDES CAMINAR!

- ¡SUÉLTAME!

- No…

- QUE ME SUELTES EXTRAÑO

- ¿Extraño? ¿No sabes quién soy? – me sobresalte ella tiene que saber quien soy

- EL MALDITO QUE ME COMPRO –

- ASÍ ES, AHORA COMPÓRTATE ES UNA ORDEN…. – ella no se acuerda de mi

- CÁLLATE TU NO ERES NADI… ¿Eren? ¿DÓNDE ESTA EREN?

- Te refieres a Eren Jeager ¿no?

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!

- Lee esto – le tire un sobre

- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, SOLO DIME DONDE ESTA!

- ¡TE DIGO QUE LO LEAS!

- E-estas…. – abriste el sobre y tu rostro se descompuso enseguida

- Manejo una firma financiera. Jeager era uno de mis clientes hasta que decidió huir con 3 millones yenes prestados.

- ¿Estas decenas de millones?

- También con este lugar "Akushi" es una especie de casino controlado por los Yukaza…de seguro dejaron que se creyera lo de la suerte de principiantes para luego hacer trampa y engañarlo. Y de paso quedaste como garantía por la deuda de Jeager. Es por eso que los de "Akushi" te pusieron en venta en una de sus subastas clandestinas.

- ¿E-eren t-también…?

- ¡Como si fuera a ver alguien en el universo a quien le pudiera gustar una cosa como él! Aun que…pensándolo bien, el cuerpo de un sucio bastardo como él puede que si valga algo después de todo. Sus riñones, hígado, córneas…si lo venden por partes puede sacarle unos 5 Millones.

- E-eren… ¡TENGO QUE SALVARLO!

- IDIOTA ¡¿no entendiste que el ten vendió para salvar su propio pellejo?!

- E-eren nunca haría algo así

- ¡ENTIENDE ESTO MOCOSA HAY GENTE TAN PODRIDA EN ESTE MUNDO QUE CUANDO SE VEN ACORRALADOS LLEGAN A VENDER A SU FAMILIA ENTERA!

- ¡ESO YA LO SE! PERO EL ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA.

- ¡SUFIIENTE! Si te involucras serás tú quien saldrá lastimada. Te lo digo por tu propio bien – _"absolutamente todo será por tu propio bien" _

- ¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! EL ES EL UNICO…EL UNICO…- _"y aun así"_

- El fue…quien me sal… - _"¡¿por qué no te entra en la cabeza?!"_

_- _¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO TRATES DE NEGARLO, LA VERDAD ES QUE A JEAGER NO LE IMPORTAS EN LO MAS MINIMO ¡! – te agarre de las muñecas para que entraras en razón

- ¡NO IMPORTA LO PROTEGERÉ!

- ¡ASÚMELO! ¡EL TE USO Y TE TRAICIONO! ¡ MEJOR SERIA PARA TI QUE ESE BASTARDO ESTUVIERA MUERTO!

- ¡MENTIRA – recibí una fuerte cachetada dejándome un pequeño corte debajo del ojo – MENTIRA, METIRA!

- Mik…

- ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! ¡ESTO NO TE INCUMBE! ¡SOLO ERES UNA RATA MISERABLE!

"_Solo era por tu propio bien…" "Y aun así…"_

- No me incumbe….extraño….rata….miserable

"_En ese caso"_

-** Eso no es verdad ¿o sí? – ** La agarre del cuello y la empuje en la cama – **tu y yo estamos unidos por un lazo más fuerte que el que tienes con jeager ¿verdad? – ** Le apreté las muñecas para que no pudiera escapar - **¿Aun no te has dado cuenta en la situación en la que estás? ¿De porque esta en este lugar? **

"_en ese caso te enseñare"_

_- __**¿**_**Acaso no sabes para que clases de usos fuiste vendida…? **

- S-suéltame maldito

**- ¿O quien es tu dueño ahora…? – ** desgarre su camisa, comencé a masajeaba uno de sus senos mientras besaba el otro.

- T-te matare

- **En todo caso, hasta que la droga pierda efecto, no podrás moverte bien. Así será mejor si también lo disfrutas**.

"_Te enseñare… ¡para que esta vez no se te olvide!"_

- De…ten…ah uh…AH… T-te m-maahhtare

**- Como dijeron que eras virgen, estoy siendo muy gentil contigo ¿no crees? Tengo que hacer que te acostumbres muy bien – **baje mi mano hasta llegar a su intimidad y la estimule quería que estuviera lo más húmeda posible estaba por meter el primer dedo pero ella hablo primero.

- N-NO l-lo AHhh hagas

La ignore y lo metí, ella arqueo la espalda, mi dedo lo movía en círculos presionando en varias zonas hasta que la hice gritar, había encontrado un punto de placer, y lo volvió a presionar ella se retorcía y se aferraba aun con las manos atadas sobre las sabanas, la volteó y tomo su brazo derecho y lo presionó contra su espalda sacando un gemido de dolor por parte de la ella.

- Y-ya…basta…ahh…ah…e-esto…es…aaah…Haaa…una violación

- **di lo que quieras –** metí el segundo dedo pero esta vez los hacía tijera los metía y los metía sacaba a un ritmo desenfrenado –** pero entonces, tú que cuando un hombre te penetre con los dedos, te vuelvas tan húmeda en que te convierte ¿eh? **

- N-nooo ahh

**- se honesta y dilo –** metí el tercer dedo y lamí su oreja sus gemidos eras cada vez más sonoros podía ver como lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos grisáceos pero no las dejaba salir las retenía, ella es del tipo de personas que prefieren morir antes de mostrarse débil ante los demás pero yo la tenia sometía estaba gimiendo solo para mí.

- AH…aahh..NNn..Ah

**- Se siente muy bien ¿no?** –

- N-no es…AHHhhhh – ella había tenido un orgasmo pero eso era lo de menos, ya no podía aguantar más mi entrepierna estaba palpitando tenía que poseerla ahora, la solté. Sus muñecas estaban enrojecidas por la presión pero necesitaba estar dentro de ella no podría aguantar mucho tiempo…

"_¿violación? Aunque no lo hubieras dicho lo sé, las veces que imaginaba que te hacia mía, yo mismo lo pensé muchas veces…Sin embargo, ya no me importa aun que sea una violación o cualquier otra cosa me da igual."_

"_te deseo…" "te deseo por completo"_

Abrí sus piernas y agarre uno de sus brazos para hacer que alzara las caderas entre lentamente pero estaba demasiado tensa y no me permitía entrar por completo **-…NN…relájate te digo –** la mire, su rostro no decía mucho pero sus ojos solo reflejaban terror y…odio de una sola estocada entre por completo.

- ¡UUAAAAAAAAA! – Y vi como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

_-_ Mikasa….

- ¡AAAHHHHH! –Salí y entre de ella lentamente pero eso no cambiaba nada.

"¿No se suponía que iba atesorarte? Yo te protegería para que nadie ten ensuciara…."

"Y aun así…." "Lo que yo quería…."

…...

Mire las mantas estaban manchada de sangre y tu estaba desnuda echada en cama temblando y abrazándote a ti misma me atormente a mi mismo yo te había hecho eso, pero lo que realmente me molestaba y entristecía era que en lo único que pensabas era en el "MALDITO" de Jeager.

- M-mier….Eren e-esta…debo..ir

- ….Eren – susurre

"_Sin importar lo que haga no puedo tenerte"_

- …puedo liberarte. Pero debes devolverme mi dinero. El dinero que use para comprarte más el dinero de la deuda de Jeager. Mas gastos varios en total suma 200 Millones de yenes.

"_¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?"_

_- _Hasta que me los pagues me perteneces.

"_No"_

"_Esto no es lo que quería"_

"_Lo que quiero es…"_

"_Pero eso ya no puedo conseguirlo"_

"_Ella se ha olvidado completamente de mi…"_

"_Y me ha rechazado de tal manera…."_

"_Pero aun así yo…"_

"_Aun así la deseo"_

"_Y antes de entregársela a alguien más…"_

"_BASTA…¡YA BASTA!"_

_- _**No te preocupes de daré una forma de ganar ese dinero **

"_Para poder tenerte"_

**- ¡De hoy en adelante comprare tu cuerpo por 500.000 yenes cada vez que tengamos relaciones…!**

"_¡ Te mantendré atada a mi por dinero o por cualquier otra razón!..."_

**Y… ¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Pasa o no pasa? En lo personal quiero matar a Eren y a Levi por #$%&":[}) Espero que les gustara, la verdad es que "CASI" me corto la mano por escribir esta historia pero baldra la pena o eso espero ¿reviews? **


	2. Depender de mi

**Gracias, no pensé que esta historia les gustara tanto y yo que pensaba tenerla como One-short jiji pero aquí está el segundo capítulo. Perdón se que esta corto pero igualmente disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>"<em>El reencuentro con el que tanto había soñado…"<em>

"_Sin embargo…"_

- Vete a la mierda después de lo que…

- No te preocupes. Te daré una forma de ganarlo

"Después de violarla…"

- Comprare tu cuerpo pos cada vez que tengamos relaciones

- Hasta que me pagues tu deuda ¡ME PERTENECES!

"…_para colmo la amenazo…" _**…**

- ¿De cuánto es el préstamo adicional que quiere? – "CONCÉNTRATE"

- Si, 20 Millones de yenes para mañana a las 14 horas – dijo Homare

- ¿Cuál es la garantía? – "Buen chico"

- Su casa aquí en la capital….aunque en el distrito en el que esta y los 70 *TSUBOS*que tiene no vale mucho, es seguro que bordea los 100 Millones. Sin embargo el registro de la propiedad esta hecho un lio.

- Siendo así no, tendremos derecho a poner una cuarta hipoteca a la casa. Queda fuera de discusión. ¿Que otros beneficios podemos cobrar? - "Pero..."

- Si, inmuebles y….. Blablablá

"DEMONIOS ¿POR QUÉ ME SIENTO TAN CULPABLE? ¡CONFIAR ASÍ EN EREN JEAGER SOLO PORQUE ES SU HERMANO!"

- E-en vez de dejarlo pasar, deberíamos cobrar la suma completa ¿no lo cree?

Alguien toco la puerta - Jefe soy yo Kuba Misao

- Pasa

- Con su permiso…Ya sea completado la cobranza de este negocio

- Buen trabajo...ustedes dos están unidos por ser familia ¿no?

- ¿Eh?... Bueno si

- Ya que somos hermanos

- Si, por ejemplo, uno de ustedes fuera un tipo despreciable que hubiera traicionado al otro.

- ¿Eh?

- TSK ¡Les dije que era un ejemplo! Y yo le contara a la victima que ni se había dado cuenta de que había sido engañado,** entre su pariente que es una basura humana y yo, que soy un extraño, ¡pero lleno de buena voluntad! ¡¿A quién le creerían, ah?!**

"¡¿lleno de buena voluntad?!" "¡Y enzima lo dice con un aura de los mil demonios!"

- E-etto…

- Debido a la clase de trabajo que hacemos, es común que entre familiares se traicionen. Es por eso que opino que uno no debe confiar en sus parientes- dijo Homare

- Sin embargó - interrumpió Kuba – Aun que uno sepa eso, ¿No es parte de la naturaleza humana terminar creyendo en ellos de todas formas?

- **¿Por qué?** – Respondieron al omiso Homare y Levi – "ustedes no entienden el sentido de humanidad"

-….Subiré a mi habitación. Preparen todo para abrir el negocio, sobre el préstamo adicional, cédelo.

- ¡¿Esta seguro…?! – pregunto Homare

- Sin embargo, hazle poner a sus padres como avales. Y también a su hija. La compañía de ese tipo no aguantara más de dos meses de todas formas. Haremos que se hunda en un lodo aun más profundo del cual no pueda salir, y luego le quitaremos absolutamente todo de una sola vez. Si se niega cóbrenle la suma total de inmediato ¡¿entendido?! – dijo Levi antes de salir.

- ¡Si señor!

-….

- ¿No crees que esta algo extraño?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡La actitud del jefe desde ayer!

- Para nada. Es un monstruo igual que siempre

- Es verdad que está trabajando perfectamente como de costumbre, pero usualmente esta más a la defensiva y es más inaccesible. Además, esa herida bajo su ojo…¿Quién le haría eso a una maquina asesina ambulante como él?

- A hora que lo dices, así parece aun mas de la Yukaza, ¿verdad?

- si te escucha, te matara

-…. H-hay que trabajar- "De solo imaginarlo…"

* * *

><p>Ya fuera de la oficina subí al último piso que es mi "casa" si así se le puede llamar pero antes me detuve en la puerta ¿Cómo mierda me le acercare? Después de lo que paso de seguro me quiere matar "no tengo de otra""me acercare lo más lenta y gentilmente que pueda" "No tengo más alternativa" "¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA CONMIGO?" "Es como si intentará domar un animal salvaje pero…es Ackerman"<p>

Entre en el apartamento la busque en la habitación pero ella no estaba hay "¿habrá escapado?" No, es imposible estamos en un edificio con más de 15 pisos de alto y las puertas estaban cerradas así que debe de estar por algún lado. Busque en la sala, en el baño y por último la cocina y allí estaba parada con la mirada perdida y un vaso con agua en la mano.

- Ackerman...- Pero al llamarla me lanzo el vaso en la cara

- ¡EN QUE MIERDA ESTAS PENSANDO! – por poco y no lo esquivo

- ¡LÁRGATE!

- "! TRANQUILÍZATE NO TE VOY HACERTE NADA! – intente acercarme a ella pero de un manotazo me aparto de ella.

- ¡ALÉJATE!... N-NO ME TOQUES

"_Ni siquiera puede soportar que la toque…" "¿significa que no tiene caso que intente mejorar las cosas ahora?" _

_-_ N-no me toques…

"Ya no tengo más opción que hacerla mía a la fuerza…" "¡NO eso sería repetir el mismo error del primer día…"

- Y-yo

"_¡No puedo volver a…!"_

- Esta bien tan solo – acerqué mi mano a la de ella y la agarre

"¿Qué debería hacer"

- Tu…- apreté su muñeca he y intente tocar su frente pero ella me esquivaba me estaba cabreando y sin más la estrelle contra la pared. Ella serraba los ojos con fuerza aproveche la oportunidad y toque su frente. Estaba ardiendo

-….ID…. ¡IDIOTA TIENES UNA FIEBRE ALTÍSIMA! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE LEVANTASTE ESTANDO TAN MAL?! ¡VETE A DORMIR!

- EH? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA MANDARME?

- SOY TU DUEÑO PERO… SI NO QUIERES IR ¡YO MISMO TE LLEVARE! – la agarre de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la alce y la recargue en mi hombro.

- ¿PERO QUÉ? BÁJAME…NO SOY NINGÚN COSTAL ¡BAJAME!

La ignore y la lleve cargada hasta mi habitación ella se movía y se retorcía e incluso me mordió para que la bajara al llegar la tire en la cama.

- ¡¿ACOSO ERES UN PERRO?!

- SI, LO SOY ¿Y QUE?

- ¿Te puedes comportar por lo menos esta vez? Te traeré una medicina para la fiebre ¡ASI QUE QUEDATE ACOSTADA!

-…. Púdrete

- Ya quisieras

-…

Me puse a buscar como loco en todo el lugar el botiquín y lo que antes era una ordenada y pulcra habitación ahora era toda una porqueriza. Había ropa, zapatos, libros y documentos regados por todo el lugar y todo por buscar el dichoso botiquín y todo porque casi nunca lo utilizo. Estaba desesperado e irritado pero todo eso se fue a la mierda cuando alcance a escuchar una casi imperceptible risa que provenía de Mikasa. Pero todo se quedo en silencio cuando mi maldito celular sonó y obligatoriamente conteste de mala gana.

**- ¡Ahora estoy muy ocupado! ¡Si se trata de alguna estupidez, te matare…! **

**-….No es nada habla rápido….ya veo. Yo hablare primero con él.**

**- ¡AH! Aquí estaba **

**-** S-señor q-que cosa? S-se Piiiiiiiiiii - (mi súper efecto especial XD)

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo "Si seré idiota" "Por eso ella se burlaba. Podría simplemente haber comprado la medicina desde un principio…"

" _!¿Pero qué mierda me pasa…?!" _

Camine hacia donde ella estaba, tome el botiquín y un trozo de pan ella seguía cada uno de mis movimientos, le pase la medicina y el trozo de pan ella se me quedo mirando fijamente.

"no se lo comerá"

-** Trágate el pan**

- No quiero

- **Que te lo tragues ¡Es una orden!**

- No

- **Mocosa de mierda no le puse nada así que traga**

-….

- **Ya te dije que no le puse nada raro ¡JODER! Ahora come.**

-…..gracias – fue un susurro apenas audible pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo escuchara. Tomo el trozó de pan y se lo llevo a la boca sin rechistar.

"¿Qué es esto…? Creí que iba a desconfiar mas y ahora de pronto…."

"…**.**mujer más rara…pero, yo también estoy muy extraño. No estoy actuando como siempre, poniéndome nervioso y emocionándome por tonterías…Y que me importe tanto la impresión que les estoy causando…Nunca antes había siquiera pensado en esas cosas.

-Tu quédate quieta mientras vuelvo del trabajo – dije mientras me colocaba el chaleco

- Ya quisieras enano…

**- ¿Qué dijiste?**

- Además de enano sordo….

**-** **Mira mocosa de mierda yo…**

**RING…RING RING… **Sonó el teléfono

- ¡¿Halo?! – "Mierda ¿Por qué ahora?"

- ¡Jeager…!

- ¿Eren? – "Mierda"

- ¿EREN? ¡¿ES EREN?! PASAMELO – dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia mí y aunque alzara el brazo ella lo podía alcanzar maldije esos putos 10 centímetros, le agarre la muñeca

- **¡SUFICIENTE NO VALE LA PENA QUE HABLES CON ESA BASURA!**

- PASAMELO…

- **MIERDA ¡¿NO ENTIENDES QUE ES UN NO?!**

Ella se zafo de mi agarre y corrió hacia donde estaba el teléfono y lo coloco en alta voz "¿no sabe como quedarse quieta"

- ¡¿EREN?!

- ¡M-mikasa….!

- EREN ¡¿Dónde ESTAS AHORA?!

- ¡Ayúdame por favor, aun me tienen atrapado…! ¡Si no vieneses es muy probable que me maten!

- ¡SUELTAME!

- ¡…..¿Mikasa?!

- **Mejor que sean ellos, después de haber huido sin pagarme no creo que hayas pensado que te lo iba a dejar pasar así nada mas, ¿no?**

**-** ….SUELT

**- Has que te maten de modo que te saquen el mayor dinero posible, ¿oíste?...Es mas ellos están ahí, ¿no es verdad? Pásales el teléfono. Al fin y al cabo, es imposible que tú hayas conseguido este número por ti mismo.**

**-** MALDITO…PÁSAME EL TELÉFONO…

-…..

-** ...¿Y que mas? **

-…..

-** ….bien allá nos vemos –** después de eso cole el teléfono y la solté después de todo lo que paso ¿todavía confiaba en él? Esto era el colmo.

**- …..No me digas que aun confías en Jeager. Piénsalo detenidamente. Si estuvieran es su lugar, ¿le pedirías deliberadamente a uno de tus seres queridos que volviera a un lugar tan peligroso? Y hasta ahora la conducta de Jeager ha… - **estaba a puto de reputear a jeager pero ella me interrumpió.

- ….De echo….hubo muchas veces en las que…sentía que algo andaba mal.

**-….**

"_¡¿Ella lo sabía?!_

- Esta vez…supongo…que si….me engaño después de todo "SOY UNA IDIOTA" pero… no tengo a nadie más y el solo hecho de pensar que Eren fuera a…. no quería aceptar eso…ahora sí que lo perdí todo… que cruel…

"…¿_Acabar creyendo en sus parientes de todas formas?... _ No es eso_"_

"_Ella quiere creer"_

"_Quiere creer en alguien…y llamar a ese alguien familia. Está tratando de aferrase a esa idea"_

"_¿Tanto miedo tienes de aceptar que estás sola…?"_

**- A Jeager…**

"_Si de mí dependiera…"_

**-….Si aun quieres verlo, puedo hacer que te reúnas con el **

"_Nunca jamás"_

- ¡¿y debería creerte?! Después de todo lo que me hiciste…

**- Si…**

"_La dejaría sola"_

"_Pero para Mikasa el que necesita…."_

**- ¿Aceptas o no?**

-…..Acepto

"_No soy yo"_

**- Entonces mueve el trasero que ya no vamos…**

-...Si

* * *

><p>- Jefe, ¿De verdad está seguro de esto? Aun que se ha debilitado con la nueva ley, ese lugar aun…no creo que podamos salir de allí fácilmente.<p>

**- Yo tampoco…**

"_Te llevare a un lugar donde solo puedas depender de mi"_

**- Vámonos**

"_Y de esa manera…"_

"_solo me pertenecerás a mi"_

**Si se que no fue tan interesante como el primer capítulo pero el siguiente capítulo los hará sudar frio solo por si las moscas un pequeño adelanto jiji….**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

- Bienvenidos a AKUSHI…

- Esa joven de allí, Mikasa Ackerman, quiero que la devuelvas…

- ¿Quieres que hagamos una puesta? ¿Ah?

-¡IDIOTA! Con el próximo tiro será su fin

- LEVIiii

- Te protegeré a como dé lugar

¡BAM!

- I-imposible L-levi

**LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO... **


	3. Apuesta

**Lo siento me pueden lanzar tomates si quieren pero todo fue culpa del internet eso y que ya entre a estudiar y el tiempo de escribir es más corto…en verdad lo siento. Gracias a los que siguen esta historia se que tiene MUCHOS errores pero intentare mejorarlos enserio muchas gracias.**

* * *

><p>- A jeager….<p>

-….si aun quieres verlo, puedo hacer que reúnas con el

-¡¿Y debería creerte?! Después de todo lo que me hiciste….

- Si…

- ¿Aceptas o no?

-…..Acepto

- Entonces mueve el trasero que ya nos vamos

- ….Si

* * *

><p>Bajamos hasta el último piso y hay nos estaban esperando un hombre alto y con traje junto con el carro, estaba nerviosa tenía dos posibilidades, escapar o ver como esta Eren…Soy una estúpida por tomar la segunda opción pero algo dentro de mi me gritaba que lo salvara. Idiota eso es lo que era, quería salvar a alguien que me vendió y me traiciono entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por saldar mi deuda? Eso era lo más probable pero ¿ya no lo había salvado muchas veces? Si, es mas ya había perdido la cuenta de las peleas callejeras que a mí me tocaba lidiar por su culpa. Maldición ¿Por qué siempre termino regresando a el? ya había derramado suficientes lagrimas por él, tenía que cambiar ¿Por qué me es tan difícil?¿Qué tengo que hacer para superarlo? Idiota deja de pensar en el. No vale la pena pelear por alguien que no te quiere…¿Seguir adelante? Si, no importa cómo ¿Razones para luchar? Solo una sobrevivir ¿Sobrevivir de qué? De este mundo cruel ¿Cruel? Cruel pero hermoso ¿Entonces por qué te preocupa?...No lo se.<p>

Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en qué momento nos subimos al vehículo, el viaje solo duro unos minutos pero para mí fueron horas, tenía que encarar a Eren y a los malditos que me vendieron. En poco tiempo habíamos llegado a un casino allí nos esperaban tres hombres en la puerta pero antes de bajar Rivaille me detuvo y me entrego un daga, eso me sorprendió ¿pero por qué me la daba? Lo mire a los ojos y solo obtuve como respuesta "no bajes la guardia" de su parte, la oculté en mi vestimenta eso me trajo un recuerdo amargo el día que lo perdí todo y el día en que lo conocí…Eren…

- Bienvenidos a AKUSHI – los hombres se inclinaron y nos abrieron la puerta

Al entrar lo primero que vi fueran los juegos de mesa y el bar, mire todo el lugar hasta que encontré a Eren quien era acompañado por dos hombres y sin pensarlo salí corriendo hacia donde él estaba. "Idiota"

-¡EREN! ¡Pensé que no volvería verte! ¡Si algo te pasara Eren,yo…!

- ….S-si….si…Te vez mejor de lo que esperaba – "¿mejor de lo que esperaba?" "idiota, él no se preocupa por ti solo…quiere salvarse y dejarte si importar lo que te pase"

- **Tu también te ves bastante sanito. Qué curioso ¿verdad?** – en ese momento Eren empezó a sudar frio y todo el cuerpo le temblaba voltee y me encontré a Rivaille estaba diferente pero normalmente era frio y no mostraba ninguna emoción pero su mirada estaba llena de enojo y expulsaba un aura oscura. Podía sentir el peligro, pero simplemente lo ignoré tenia que encontrar la forma de escapar y rápido.

- **Si mal no recuerdo no nos veíamos… desde el día en el que fuiste a mi oficina a pedirme dinero, ¿no?** **Que hayas huido sin devolverme siquiera una parte del dinero ¡Significa que desde le principio pretendías no pagarme!**

- N-Noo, claro que no, yo nunca Jajajajaj – se veía tan patético hasta me dieron ganas de reírme.

- Bueno ¿Qué tal si lo perdona Rivaille-kun? No te invite hoy expresamente para hablar de cosas sin importancia – Interrumpió un hombre de alrededor 60 años quien traía consigo a dos hombres con trajes negro eran altos y acuerpados "adiós escape" pensé, habían en total cuatro guardias y mas el de Rivaille serian cinco antes podría hacerlo pero ahora no estaba en mi mejor condición para poder enfrentar a tantos. Y lo que más me preocupaba era si Rivallie se sumaba nunca lo había visto pelear pero el sabia defensa personal ¿Cómo lo supe? Simple, el día que él me "violo" utilizo como tres llaves que me impedían escapar eso y que tenía un fuerza desmesurada, su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado ¡Todos mi planes de escape se fueron por el caño!

**-… Pues me pregunto qué importaría menos, comparado con un sitio que hace trampa en el juego para engañar a los incautos. ¿No Hayashiba?**

**-** ¡MALNACIDO. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASÍ AL DUEÑO?!... – dijo unos de los guardias quien estaba a punto de atacar a Rivaille pero el anciano lo detuvo.

- Quieto – dijo al estirar el brazo para frenarlo – Antes quiero aclarar, que quiero hacer un negocio contigo. En paz.

**- Bien vasta de palabrería. Soy un hombre ocupado. Di de una vez que es lo que quieres.**

- Bien en ese caso iré al grano. Esa joven, Mikasa Ackerman quiero que la devuelvas – A estas alturas ya nada me sorprendía – Por supuesto, que ni digo que gratis. Además de volverte los 120 Millones te daré 10 Millones extra ¿Qué te parece?

**- Ya veo. Con que planeas revéndela. Así que ha aparecido un comprador que ofrece mucho más, ¿eh?**

- ….De nuevo con tus calumnias, por favor no me malentienda Rivaille-kun. Ha aparecido alguien que dese sacarte de tu predicamento actual…Dijo, Si ha perdido a sus padres, me gustaría ser su padre adoptivo y hacerme cargo de él. Imagínate – "JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Padre adoptivo? ¿A quién cree que engaña? Lo único que quiere es venderme al mejor postor de nuevo, dinero es lo único que quiere ¿Quién sabe a qué nuevo lunático me va a vender? Podría ser peor de Rivaille…pero eso no me importa yo siempre estuve sola y me las arreglare sola para salir de este enredo"

- ¡Y no solo eso también pagaran todas mis deudas! ¡Qué suerte tan increíble! – "Surte ¿eh?" - ¡Quedaría libre de inmediato! Y a ti te espera una vida de multimillonario ¡¿No es genial?! Entonces aceptas ¿verdad Mikasa? Es una buena hermana ¿sí?

"Estoy sola…._Siempre estuve sola"_

- **¿Cuál hermana Jeager? Si no estoy mal yo soy una Ackerman y tu un Jeager ¿No es así? **

- ¿Ah?...

**- Ya no eres un niño ¿verdad? Tú te puedes cuidar solo ¿no es eso lo que siempre me decías? Que yo no soy ni tu madre y mucho menos tú hermana. – **todos los insultos y golpes que él me daba por defenderlo…el restregarme en la cara que él me salvo y que no era nada mas que un estorbo en su vida todos ellos dieron su fruto en el peor momento no solo para el sino que para mi también.

- ¿M-mikasa? No es momento para bromas

**- Tienes razón, se acabo este juego pendejo **

- ¡C-cállate! No digas ni una palabra ¡Harás lo que yo diga!

**- ¡VETE A LA PUTA MIERDA! Tú no eres, ni serás mi familia te puedes valer por ti solito y una cosa más –** le di un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago y luego una patada en la cara dejándolo tirado en el suelo –** ¡NO SOY TU PUTO JUGUETE!**

**- **Deberías aceptar mi promoción- dijo el anciano ignorando olímpicamente lo sucedido - No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. El interesado es un hombre caballeroso de gran estatus, respetable y….

**- O eso aparenta –** Interrumpió Rivaille –** también es un futuro dueño con ciertos gustos ** **impronunciables**, **¿no es verdad? Porque es en este lugar que esa clase de sujetos vienen a cazar a su próxima presa. En cualquier caso ninguno te tratara como persona…**

- ¿Crees que eso ya no lo sé? Todos son iguales ¿no? – respondí

**- ¿Experimentara con ella un maniático amante de los cadáveres? ¿Se la comerán viva los caníbales? ¿Será entrenada por un sádico hasta volverla loca? Y quieres vender a Ackerman aun sabiendo eso, ¿no Jeager? **

**-** N-noo, yo no sabía…que – Eren estaba aun tirado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando ¿Por qué no se muere de una puta vez? Ah espera, si ya se…porque tu siempre lo salvas. Odio es lo único que sentía no solo por el también odio a mí misma.

**- …Cállate ¿o quieres que te mate en lugar de eso dos? Eren - ** ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dice todo eso? ¿Para hacerme sentir una mierda? Si ese es el caso felicitaciones el enano lo logro me sentía la peor escoria del planeta.

**- Mientras tú te puedas salvar, no te importa lo que le pase a Ackerman…TSK ¡como sea! Dile que ya es demasiado tarde. Yo fui el mayor en la venta de Ackerman y ¡NO ES VALIDO!**

- ¿Qué dijiste? Las subastas en este lugar son exclusivamente para miembros, no le vendemos nuestras mercancías a los que falsifican su identidad para poder entrar. Si lo entiendes toma el dinero tranquilamente y márchate.

**- No me malentiendas. Participe como sustituto de uno de los miembros, puedes confirmarlo con el mismo si gustas.**

- ¿Y qué tal esto?

**- Quieres que hagamos una apuesta ¿Ah? **

- Si ganas no solo rechazare la oferta del otro interesado, sino que además de devolverte los 120 Millones te daré 50 extra, es decir que no solo te llevas a Ackerman-chan gratis; de paso ganas 50 Millones. Sin embargo si llegas a perder tendrás que devolver a esa chica y, desde luego, no habrá rembolso. ¿Qué me dices?

**- Si gano me darás 200 Millones como pago por haberme hecho perder el tiempo. Y además transferirás a mi nombre todas las deudas que tengas con Eren Jagaer.**

-...¿QUÉ?– "¿Acaso perdió la cabeza? ¿Por qué arriesgarse por alguien como él?o ¿por mi? El enano había perdido la cabeza"

**- Si aceptas esas condiciones no veo ningún problema con el que apostemos **

- En ese es el caso, yo también agregare una condición. Si pierdes…cerraras tu financiera y te largaras de Shinguku.

**- Trato hecho, empecemos de una vez. – ¡**ESTÚPIDO ENANO DE MIERDA! ¿ESTABA LOCO? Arriesgar tanto solo por ¿mi? no eso era imposible el debía de tramar algo estoy segura pero… ¿Por qué me siento tan inquieta?...¿Cómo no sentirte inquieto cuando tu estas en medio de una apuesta como estas? Pero no es eso.

- Perfecto, ahora pasemos a la mesa.

**- y ¿Cómo lo vamos hacer? **

- Preferiría algo que determinara rápido al vencedor. Ya que quiero abrir el Casino a la misma hora de siempre. Bueno Gin explícales las reglas…- le dijo a uno de sus guarda espaldas el susodicho metió su mano al bolsillo y estaba sacando….

"Espera ¿ese hombre? está sacando un arma"

**- Ackerman…**

**- ¿**Eh? – Antes de darme cuentas tenia la daga en el cuello de aquel hombre y con la otra mano sostenía el arma – **Si el tambor del revolver no gira no podrás tirar del gatillo** – mi cuerpo se movía solo, en lugar de soltarlo presionaba con más fuerza el arma para evitar el disparó pero ¿Por qué?

**- Ackerman suéltalo.**

- Es solo una demostración Ackerman-chan…

**-…Bien –** Solté al hombre y de inmediato se reviso el cuello tan solo tenía una pequeña herida, al poco tiempo se recompuso y abrió el revólver, dejando caer todas las balas en la mesa, luego saco una bala con una cinta roja y la volvió a insertar.

- Las reglas son muy sencillas: Introducimos una bala y vamos tirando del gatillo por turnos- dijo mientas el hombre se apuntaba a la cabeza – El que no tenga suerte pierde - **¡BAM!** – "¿sangre?" - en todo caso, solo contiene tinta roja, así que pierde cuidado. Tanto el arma como la baja fueron hechas especialmente para este juego. Aun que si quieres, también puedes utilizar balas verdaderas como las que tenía antes…Oye entrégale el revólver y una bala nueva…ya que por alguna razón parece que sigues dudando de mi, mete tu mismo la bala. Así no tendrás de que preocuparte, ¿No?

"¡IDIOTA! ES MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE VA HACER TRAMPA! Hablando así… no cabe duda va hacer trampa"

- T-te lo mereces maldito Rivaille…tendrá que cerrar su negocio y largarse. Me muero por verlo llorando y pidiendo piedad – dijo Eren arrodillado y rodeando su estomago con los brazos esa escena me causo gracia. Pero de repente toda esa gracia se convirtió en coraje.

- **Te mueres por eso ¿verdad? ¿Qué te parece si te mato antes de que eso pase? Después de todo tu eres un experto en el asunto ¿no? – **Dije mientras acercaba la daga a su cuello –** será divertido ¿no lo crees? – **Hice un pequeño corte en su cuello **– morir en las manos de tu supuesta hermana es muy irónico **– las gotas de sangre resbalaban por su cuello –** mejor cállate si de verdad no quieres terminar bañado de sangre –** sus ojos esta abiertos como platos quería reírme en su cara, pero no lo hice.

-…

**- Bien yo empiezo – **esas simples palabras lograron captar toda mi atención en el, estaba nerviosa y asustado espera…¿asustada?

…**.CLICK….**

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que no había tinta pero todavía no podía estar tranquila faltaban mas tiros ¿tranquila? ¿De qué?

- ¿…Puedo preguntarte algo, Rivaille-kun? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esa chica? Haber aceptado mi oferta inicial de devolverla y llevarte el dinero, hubiera sido para ti lo más sensato y lucrativo, ¿no es cierto? Pero en cambio correr tamaño riesgo…realmente no veo la razón.

- **No es de tu incumbencia pero…si hay una razón** – su mirada era penetrante podía sentir como un escalofrió recorría toda mi espalda –** aun que tu…no pareces recordarlo en absoluto Mikasa…sin embargo, esta vez, seré yo quien te salve a ti - **"¿Salvarme a mí?"

…**.CLICK….**

**- **¿Se abra vuelto loco con la presión?

…**.CLICK….**

"¿De qué está hablando? No entiendo nada ¿Ya lo conocía? No eso es imposible Pero… siento que algo falta ¿Pero qué..? Mierda Mikasa concéntrate…con este ya solo queda un tiro para cada una…en otras palabras, el próximo tiro decide el ganador"

- ¡IDIOTA! CON EL PRÓXIMO TIRO SERÁ TU FIN…¡TU VIDA ESTÁ ACABADA! – grito Eren

**- Enserio sí que eres idiota…Que parte de cállate si no quieres estar muerto ¿no entendiste?...-** dije mientras tocia su brazo.

"Otra vez ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mi cuerpo?"

- ¡¿A-acaso te volviste loca?!

-** ¿Y si es así? ¿Quieres ver que tan loca estoy?...-** esta vez rompí su brazo

- AHhhhhhh ¿P-por que? ¡¿Acaso no te alegra?! ¡También te hizo pasar por cosas terribles!

-** Si tienes razón pero ¿Acaso fue él quien me traiciono y me vendió para salvar su maldito pellejo? ¿El que me apuñalo por la espalda? ¿El que me salvo para utilizarme?**

-…

- **Lo detendré** – "lo detendré, lo detendré sin importar como…"

- ….¿P-PERO POR QUE LO DEFIENDES?

"_¿Por qué lo defiendo?..."_

**- ¡LEVI!...**

"_simplemente...mi cuerpo"_

**- ¡NO TIRES DEL GATILLO! ¡CANCELA ESTA MALDITA APUESTA! ¡AHORA! –** dije agarrando su mano y apuntando al suelo.

**- Tu…Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre…De nuevo…Dilo de nuevo **

"_No lo controlo…" "Se mueve solo para protegerlo"_

**- ¡Oi! Deten…te por..**

"_Al sentir su respiración tan cerca de la mía" "Su olor"_

**- De..ten..levi**

**- De nuevo…**

"_¿Por qué con solo sentir sus labios y su lengua jugando con la mía, pierdo todos los sentido?…" _

**- Ah…**

"_Te odio con todo mi ser..." _

**- Solo observa Mocosa siempre tengo suerte. Sobre todo ahora que no tengo ganas de perder ¡Te protegeré a como dé lugar!**

**- Levi…no..no **

"_Miedo…¿Por qué?" _

…**¡BAM!... **

**- Levi… es i-impo...**

**- ¿Suerte o destino? Ackerman - **ese maldito...me tenia tan preocupa, sentí como el alma me regresaba al cuerpo al ver que no tenia ni una sola gota de titan.

- NO..NO.. ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO DEBERÍA SER ASÍ! ¡RIVAILLE DESGRACIADO ¿CÓMO LO HICISTE?! ¿NO DEBERÍA HABER SIDO ASÍ?

**- ¿**N**o suena eso muy como si estuviera planeando que perdería? ¿Verdad que si Hayashida? Que lastima que no resulto como habías planeado. Kuba trae el dinero y ¡JEAGER TU TAMBIÉN BIENES! **

**-** L-LO TENGO ¡YA ENTIENDO! ¡MALDITO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO FINGISTE COLOCAR LA BALA, PERO NO FUE ASI! ¡EL TAMBOR ESTA VACIÓ! ¡¿NO ES VERDAD?! JEJEJE que truco taco tan barato. ¡NO CREAS QUE PODRÁS IRTE DE AQUÍ TAN FÁCIL…!

- **Cállate…¿O quieres terminar con un agujero en el cráneo? **– dijo Levi mientras apuntaba a la frente de Hayashida.

- ¿…Y ahora que pretendes? ¿Qué piensas hacer con un arma sin balas…? – En ese momento Levi saco una bala con la cinta roja- ¡JAJAJAJAJA LO SABIA! Y COMO ACERTÉ AHORA VAS A CONFESAR ¿EH? ¡TAL Y COMO LO SUPONÍA EL TAMBOR ESTA VACIÓ!

**- En eso te equivocas. Es verdad que no inserte la bala de pintura…pero si puse cierta cosa en su lugar. ¿Adivina que es? **

- ¡F-FALTA UNA…! – dijo mirando a la mesa- ¡N…NO PUEDE SER, UNA BALA DE VERDAD!

**- Correcto. Como premio por acertar te voy a llevar a dar un paseo en auto y….¡USTEDES, ESTORBAN EL PASO!**

- ¡R-RIVAILLE…! – grito con odio

**- Buen chico, me alegra que aceptaras de tan buena manera. Deberías darme las gracias después de todo, hice que termináramos con esto lo antes de la apertura de tu local, tal como quería ¿verdad? **

"_El caer tan bajo…"_

"_Tirada en el piso con el corazón a punto de estallar"_

"_Te odio Rivaille…"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡IDIOTA! ¡CASI ME DAS UN INFARTO, DESMAYÁNDOTE TAN PRONTO COMO LLEGAMOS A LA CASA! <strong>

- TSK solo era fiebre…

**- Ackerman…**

- …¿Qué?

- **Jeager de solo pensar lo que el muy bastardo te hizo…Aunque vendiera todos sus órganos no me daría por satisfecho.**

- Has lo que se te venga en gana con el…

-** ¿Estás segura?**

**- **Si….

**- TSK, solo por esta vez dejare que trabaje con el cuerpo intacto y me pague lo que me debe.**

**-** …..Gracias enano…

**- TSK si no fu…**

- Tu y yo nos conocíamos de antes, ¿Verdad? – lo interrumpí

**- Si…**

- y no me vas a decir nada ¿verdad?

**- No, pero si llegas a recordar todo, estoy dispuesto a olvidar esto-** dijo señalando unos papeles.

- …Mierda

-** Aunque are que Jeager me pague el mismo su deuda, todavía están los 120 Millones que pague por ti en la subasta.**

- ¡MALDITO ENANO! ¡SI YA TE REMBOLSARON YA ESA CANTIDAD EN LA APUESTA DE AYER!

**- ¡De que mierda estás hablando mocosa? Ese dinero es mío, me lo gane con mi propio esfuerzo ¡no tiene nada que ver con tu deuda!**

- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ESFUERZO ES EL APUNTARSE CON UN ARMA?

**- **Ignorándola – **El interés es de TOI-CHI **

- ¿TOI-CHI?

**- Es decir el 10% de interés cada 10 días. Dado que el interés se calcula el mismo dia del préstamo, los 120 Millones de tu deuda son, en verdad, desde el principio 132 Millones. De ahí se van aumentando 13.2 Millones cada 10 dias. En otras palabras el interés mensual es de 39.6 Millones de yenes. Según las reglas, tienes que pagar como mínimo el interés de cada 10 dias, pero en tu caso lo dejare pasar. ¿Entendiste Ackerman?**

- ENANO TACAÑO DE MIERDA ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE PAGARE TODO ESO?

**- Recuerda que tienes una excelente fuente de ingresos **– dijo mientras me rodeaba la cintura **– Tal y como te dije, te comprare 500.000 cada vez que tengamos sexo – **sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a mi trasero y lo apretó.

- S-S-Saca tus manos...M-maldito pervertido

"_Mierda te odio"_

- **Acéptalo se sintió de maravilla…Si te hice correr tantas veces la vez pasada **

- DETENTE…

"_odio todo de ti" _

_- _**Tú dices una cosa pero tu cuerpo dice otra**

- Ahhh deja de ahh

**- Ves ya estas húmeda y ni siquiera te he tocado **

"_porque mi cuerpo siempre…"_

- T-te m-matare ahhh

**- Ríndete y acepta de una vez que te gusta ser tocada por mi **

- Gamahhhhss p-primero muertaahh

"_desea mas de ti"_

_"No importa cuanto lo intente...me atrapa... es por eso que..."_

"_juro que… te matare cueste lo que cueste Levi Rivaille"_

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿Cómo les pareció? Quería herir a Levi pero no pude u.u pero esta historia apenas está comenzando jujuju espero que fuera de su agrado gracias por leer y otra vez perdón por la demora ¿reviews? <strong>


End file.
